Oooh, Fight!
by Portkeys Miss-Mione
Summary: Minerva is tired of doing nothing, but Albus doesn't want to let her do anything. Time to do something about it. R&R please. I hope you like it.


The HP universe doesn't belong to me, and I got the idea for this fic from the Duel Challenge on HMS II. Enjoy.   
  
Oooh, Fight!  
  
One day, in the Hogwarts staffroom...  
  
"Minerva, you will NOT do ANY work for the order and you WILL keep calm and use your walking stick for at least another two weeks!" a not so well tempered headmaster said.  
  
"Damn it Albus, what do you know of it, old coot!" came the reply of his quite angry deputy. "I'm not ill, and I won't just sit around until someone who knows nothing about it all tells me I can do something or not."  
  
She was looking at him with a look that not many ever got to see. If looks could kill, the greatest wizard of the past century would be as dead as can be.  
  
But he wasn't the powerful wizard he was for nothing. "Minerva, you can say all this, but you were hit in the chest with no less than four stunners, and that not even six months ago. You won't do a thing that might be harmful to your health." He told her ever so brave.  
  
"You can't keep me in here Albus," she replied a bit calmer. "I'm going out right now, WITHOUT walking stick, and I'm going to help Molly and Arthur in the Headquarters. I've had enough of being in here all day and doing nothing."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" he practically yelled. He stood himself in front of the door, ready to defend his position with force if necessary.  
  
"Don't, Albus," she said impatiently. "I'm not responsible for what's going to happen if you force me to draw my wand."  
  
"Do anything you want my dear. You're staying in, and I'm going to see to that," he replied calmly.  
  
She pulled her wand, and for once, he wasn't fast enough. "Ligos!" she yelled, and his legs shot together which caused him to almost fall over.  
  
"Oh now your going to get it," he said, "No one messes with Albus Dumbledore without paying for it." He fought of the curse without even using his wand and turned all his attention to her.  
  
"I'm waiting," she giggled, tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
'Minerva, stern old McGonnagal giggling?' he thought. 'Whatever.' "Infirmo!" he pointed at her legs in return and those went weak immediately.  
  
"Very inventive Albus," she said while undoing his little charm. "Methinks this is better, Furnunculus!" In no time boils were all over his face and arms.  
  
Albus was slowly getting more and more agitated. "Indeed my dear, not bad," was his response. "But I can do better too, Densaugeo!" he yelled, making her teeth grow abnormally large.  
  
The duel continued, with the two of them getting very mad and edgy, and with spells and curses not fitted for little kids. The fight got so heated, that Albus nor Minerva noticed Hermione opening the door the staffroom, only to close it again and returning minutes later with Severus, Remus, Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Unfortunately Remus had a cold, and he couldn't suppress a violent sneeze, which of course made Albus and Minerva immediately turning their attention to them and ceasing their fight.  
  
"You idiot!" Hermione and Snape yelled at him in unison. "Look what you've done, now they've seen us."  
  
"Indeed Ms Granger, we've seen you all," the headmaster replied calmly. "And now OUT!" he roared much less calm. "Firstly, this is not something for little kids to see, far too dangerous, and secondly, mind your own business will you!"  
  
The six knew better than not to obey, and they were out even faster as they came. They were out only just in time. Remus was only millimetres out of the room when they heard an enraged Albus slamming the door shut with a well-placed Colloportus.  
  
The two then turned back to eachother as if nothing had happened.  
  
Minerva again was the fastest and with a "Tarantallegra!" Dumbledore's legs took him dancing around the room.  
  
"My, aren't we being funny today," he spit sarcastically. "Rictusempra!" was his revenge. His deputy started laughing uncontrollably and went rolling over the floor.  
  
She didn't really know what to do, so she did the most logical. "Expelliarmus!" she managed between several laughs and hiccups. The spell ended and she now had hers AND his wand in her hand.  
  
"Oh, no wands then, works for me my dear..." he just said, and the two wands flew out of her hand and back to their places in his and her pocket.  
  
She looked at him confused. 'What was he planning? No wands, and still his face wore a huge grin.'  
  
He looked in her eyes and then launched himself at her and started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
He was very surprised at her reaction. "Aaaaaaah, Aaaaalbus, nooooooooo... please, everything, but don't tickle, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah,..." She was squirming to get free and all the time couldn't stop laughing hysterically.  
  
"I didn't know you were that ticklish darling," he said while sitting on top of her and pinning her arm to the ground.  
  
Unknowingly he had made a very bad mistake. He had stopped tickling her. "Apparently I am, and I suggest you never try that again," she said and with one last effort freed herself from his grip.  
  
"You've had your fun with me, but what about you?" she said to him. He looked at her unbelievingly but he was too late. She had already pushed him to the ground and started tickling him back.  
  
"Hehe, ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Minerva please, nooooooo,..." Now she knew, Albus Dumbledore too was veeery ticklish. She stopped and jumped to her feet. "I do believe that's the one-one Albus, I thought you knew better than to think I wouldn't dare doing anything back."  
  
He stood too and looked at her unbelievingly again. 'Is she challenging me or what?' "That, my dear, you're going to regret," he said.  
  
She looked back at him and her eyes showed a surprisingly good imitation of his trademark twinkle. "Are you going to do something Albus?"  
  
She had overstepped the mark now, she provoked him without even blinking, he couldn't let her get away with that now could he?  
  
He started towards her but apparently she was expecting him to do just that, cause she jumped aside and ran away. He chased her out of the room and in the direction of the Great Hall. 'Is she faster than me or what? It seems I was very wrong when I thought she was still weak of these four stunners.' He had to try his best to keep up with her and he didn't like it at all. He wasn't that far behind her but he wasn't gaining on her, not even millimetres.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and he ran past her, not able to stop in time. Now she was chasing him and he was still running towards the Great Hall. When he arrived there he saw something he didn't expect the least. It seemed that their little game had kept them busy for quite a while, because the Hall he entered was bursting with students who were having dinner.  
  
Minerva entered just behind him but she didn't seem to mind the students a bit so he kept running, if only to keep her from making fun of him in front of all these kids. Just when he thought he was getting away of her, she mumbled something and he tripped over his own feet. 'Cheating! She cheated! Why didn't I think of that!'  
  
He hadn't much time to react, because soon she was on top of him and tickling him again, making it almost impossible to think clearly. And that in front of all his students!  
  
He tried his best to keep from screaming, and he succeeded fairly well. After a soft "Stop, Pleeeeeease..." he was able to wriggle free and jump to his feet again. Now it was his time to be faster and before she had the time to run he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the Great Hall and closed the doors behind him. His quarters were the closest he could think of, and that was exactly where he was going with her.  
  
When he arrived in his office, he put her down and tried to regain his breath. Seconds later he managed to control it and he looked at her. She still had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he wasn't about to let her get away again. He took a step closer to her, which made her take a step back. "What was all that about?" he asked. "Just a little fun Albus, nothing more than that. And of course proving to you that I am in perfect health as always."  
  
"You made fun of me in front of a packed Great Hall. No one ever got away with making fun of me before, but suddenly I don't really want revenge anymore. Why would that be?" "Maybe because it really was amusing my dear?" she whispered. He was inching closer and closer to her and she was trapped between him and the couch. One more step and she would collapse onto it. "You're right Minerva, this afternoon with you really was fun," he whispered back. "Maybe we should do this more often?" He was still inching closer and she was now seated in his deep purple couch.  
  
"Hmm," was the only reply. He was now so close she was pushed back in a pillow and his face was only millimetres away from hers. His lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. 'What? I'm supposed to be mad at...' were his last thoughts. He couldn't think anymore. Kissing her was mind-blowing... she returned his kiss and soon he collapsed on top of her in the couch. "Mmm Albus..." she mumbled. "Shhh, don't talk Minerva," was all he said before deepening the kiss. All her defences broke and she kissed him back passionately. 'Who would have thought this possible, after all these years of being silent...' When they broke the kiss to get some air he whispered "I love you Minerva," and then went back to kissing her. She only just managed "I love you too Albus," and then gave in to all the love and passion, built up inside of them over the years.  
  
All little readers should now be grateful that the great Albus Dumbledore shooed me out of the room in time, or they would not be allowed to read this. I'm sorry to all big readers, who are now probably a little bit disappointed. I hope you liked this story! 


End file.
